


Sensational

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Musician Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Erica Reyes out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensational

_IS ERICA REYES OUT OF CONTROL?_  
Beneath the headline is a big, glossy picture of Erica, one from a recent shoot; she’s in baggy jeans and a Calvin Klein bralet, her blonde hair in wild curls around her shoulders, and she’s glaring into the camera in a way that’s both ridiculously sexy and fiercely intense. 

Kira chews at the crust of her toast, scrolling down on her iPad to read the article. It was posted yesterday by a gossip magazine, one of that’s full of sensationalized language, misuse of punctuation, bright pink font, and interspersed with links to memes and reaction videos. 

_Erica Reyes, 23, blasted onto the scene with her band, The Shewolves, last year with their hit ‘Sucker Kiss’. The blonde femme fatale has always had a reputation for her punk rock antics and has captured our hearts with her badass attitude, but has she finally gone too far?_

_Fans were broken hearted last year when Erica announced her engagement to her long term girlfriend, a 21 year old waitress. But despite this, Erica shows no signs of settling down; rumors have been flying about the drummer, from throwing a TV out of her hotel in Amsterdam to being arrested in an LA club for less than legal activities in the bathroom with the lead singer of Scarlet Robes._

_But an insider has revealed that on Saturday night, Erica was seen fighting fans outside a lounge in the city, refusing to let them take pictures. Why? Maybe she was having a bad hair day. Or maybe it might have something to do with the fact that she was seen with a certain redhead singer on her arm...while her fiancée was at home._

_Is Erica out of control? We’re just waiting to see what she’ll do next._

_(Hint: we’re hoping she’ll do a Britney)_

Kira makes a disgusted sound. She doesn’t know why she still reads these articles; she knows they’re just bullshit. She just hates the cavalier way they treat things like celebrity breakdowns, sensationalizing them; how they practically salivate to see Erica doing something out of control, then write bullshit articles condemning her for it.

She can’t help but smile at their ‘sources’. Saturday night, Erica had been curled up on the couch in her pink poodle pajamas, sniffing pathetically while recovering from a bad flu.

Erica’s about the furthest thing from punk rock possible. She loves _Star Wars_ , she has a Black Widow tattoo on her thigh, she doesn’t even drink anymore, not after the ‘Hangover of Hell 2k13’ episode. Last month, she’d shunned some A lister party to pig out on pizza and Ben and Jerry’s with Kira in front of a _Scrubs_ marathon on TV. 

She knows Erica has to let her management keep up this punk rock image of her. She knows Erica has to uphold it, has to act certain ways at times in order to keep the image of the band the way fans want it. But she hates the way these magazines talk about her. And she really hates always being reduced to ‘the waitress’ Erica’s dating. Not the woman Erica’s been dating for five years; not the woman who loves her and takes care of her, and wants to spend the rest of her life with Erica. 

What she really loathes though is their bullshit about Erica being seen with someone else. Trying to make out like she’s a cheat. Kira knows Erica would never betray her like that.

Warm arms slip around her from behind, hair tickling her skin as Erica presses a loud, obnoxious kiss to her cheek.

“Morning, honey.”

Kira smiles, tilting her head to kiss Erica properly. She tastes like minty toothpaste and the strawberry of her lipgloss and the contrast should be gross, but Kira just slides a hand into Erica’s curls to tug her closer.

“Morning,” she murmurs when they break apart.

Erica glances at the iPad and rolls her eyes. “I read that earlier. It’s such bullshit.” She releases Kira to sit down on her lap.

“Ugh, get off.”

Her fiancée just smirks and wriggles her butt in response, snuggling up. Kira can’t help but smile, wrapping her arms around Erica and just hugging her. After a moment, she reaches past her to close the article.

“It doesn’t matter,” she murmurs. “All that matters is us.”

Erica smiles, softer, and kisses her again, slow and sweet, and Kira sighs slightly, closing her eyes. Dating a famous musician isn’t always easy, but it’s always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
